Bloody Mary
Grim Tales: Bloody Mary is the fifth installment in the ''Grim Tales ''series by Elephant Games. Anna gets a call from her niece, Jackie, begging Anna to pick her up. The teachers are missing, her friends are acting weird, and something is haunting her boarding school. Anna is on the way to save her niece. But beware! Don't look into a mirror or you'll be a victim of Bloody Mary. __TOC__ Plot After getting a call from her niece, Anna comes to Jackie's boarding school to pick her up. She felt that something is wrong when the students attack her and a chandelier almost falls on her. Anna finds Jackie hiding in the storeroom. Strange things have been happening since the school moved to the new location; the kids become mean and the teachers are gone. Jackie asks Anna to help her friend, Robin who is hiding somewhere in the school. Searching the school, Anna finds a mirror in a living room and realizes that Robin was sent to the mirror world like the other kids. Anna enters Robin's mirror and saves him. He tells her about Bloody Mary's curse and how it affects his friends. Jackie asks Anna to search the school to save the others. Anna gets to the headmaster's office and learns that the only way to break the curse is to shatter the looking glass Mary used to cast the spell. After killing a monster in the kitchen, Anna discovers another portal mirror contained the twins' souls. After Anna rescues them from the mirror world, the twins tell her Mary's mirror is in the basement. Anna is looking for a way to the basement when she finds Bryan trapped in a mirrored garden, but Anna is able to release him. Bryan tells Anna how to get to the cellar where Mary's mirror is hidden. Anna realizes that Jackie's soul is trapped in the mirror all along. Mary used her body to trick Anna. Anna manages to release Jackie and shatter the cursed mirror, weakened Mary. Her soul hides in the sarcophagus, but Anna successfully defeats her by letting the sunlight in. Jackie and her friends are safe. The curse of Bloody Mary is now over. Bonus Chapter Before Anna leaves the school, Mary appears. Her soul was corrupted by an ancient evil but is now free thanks to Anna. However, she's doomed to wander here, restless until she could find peace. Mary asks Anna to help her break the curse so that her spirit can be reunited with her husband once again. Anna agrees; she goes back inside while Mary transforms the mansion back to the way it was, to help with Anna's investigation. Anna learns about Mary's mother-in-law, how she despised Mary because she was a commoner. She even tried to poison Mary, but ended up poisoning her son instead. Searching the mother-in-law's bedroom, Anna realizes that she had practices dark magic and she was the original owner of the cursed book that trapped Mary in the mirror world and corrupted her soul. As a result, the tree Mary and her husband, Richard planted on their wedding day has died. Anna revives the tree to bring Mary peace and break the curse. Her soul is finally reunited with her husband. Characters * Anna: Jackie's aunt. She comes to Jackie's boarding school to pick her up. * Jackie: Anna's niece. She notices something weird with her friends and asks for Anna's help. * Mary: a spirit haunting the school. She resides in the mirror world and is able to trap people's soul there. * Robin: Jackie's friend and her crush. He's trapped in the mirror. * Twins: Another students who are also trapped in the mirrored world. * Bryan: a delinquent who triggered the curse. * Headmaster: a man of science who didn't believe in ghosts until he found Bloody Mary. He was the last adult alive in the school. * Thompson: One of the students. He's hiding in the classroom. * Richard Blackhill (bonus chapter): Mary's husband. He loves Mary and marries her despite his mother's disapproval. * Mary's Mother-in-law (bonus chapter): Richard's mother who greatly disagrees with her son's choice. She despises Mary so much that she turns to dark magic. Trivia * This game is based of the folklore of Bloody Mary. It might be the creepiest game in the entire series. Category:Games